The Gift
by Jinxd n cursed
Summary: MSR 1 shot as a gift for Gillian Leigh. Scully recieves some gifts from a special someone.


The Gift

            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson

Disclaimer: If I were Chris Carter, would I be writing Fanfic on my own show? I don't think so. Therefore, I will not bother with the usual disclaimer.

Author's notes: This is a gift fic for Gillian Leigh that I decided to do since I needed to some practice.

XxXxXxXxX

_To someone who will never know how much they mean to me. I love you._

_Love, _

_Me_

            She didn't know whom the package was from. She hadn't opened it yet either so she had no idea what was in it either. All she knew was that the large flat box wrapped in silver paper was a little heavy. Carefully, she set it on the desk in the office she shared with Mulder and tore the paper away. Lifting the lid of the box and pushing back the delicate white tissue paper, she examined its contents.

            The first thing she saw was a dress. It was black with a halter style neckline that dipped low. The silk chiffon skirt was ruffled and would fall to her calves. It was gorgeous.

            As she lifted it out of the box, a note fluttered to the floor and she picked it up, tearing the envelope.

_Open your desk drawer._

            Scully bent over the small metal contraption that served as her desk and yanked out the main drawer. Inside was a pair of black strappy heels.

            "Wow," she said. "Who the hell is giving me this stuff?" She knew whom she wanted it to be from but it was impossible. It couldn't be him. Resisting the urge to rush to the bathroom to try her clothes on, she placed both the shoes and the dress in the box, shoving them to the side of her desk and opening her files drawer to get out her work. After five minutes, she was still unable to concentrate enough to finish the file she was working on. With a sigh, she got up and decided to get coffee.

            "Agent Scully?" someone said as she was waiting for the elevator.

            She turned to see a young looking Hispanic agent running toward her. His name was something like Perez or Cortez or something similar. She'd talked to him once or twice but not enough to actually remember his name.

            "Yes?" she asked.

            "I'm so glad I caught up with you," he said. "I have a question about a case I'm working on that I was hoping you could answer."

            "I was just about to get some coffee. If you'll come up with me, I'll take a look at it," she offered, welcoming the distraction.

            A look of gratitude graced his face. "Thank you. I'd really appreciate that."

            Twenty minutes later, she was back in the office after answering many questions from Agent Perez that she knew perfectly well he could have figured out for himself. Something odd was going on. And where was Mulder? He was chronically late because of staying so late at night but he was never that later.

            Then on her desk she saw a small blue box. A Tiffany's box.

            "Oh my god!" she said when she saw the contents. It was a necklace. A diamond and amethyst and platinum necklace that obviously cost a boatload of money. The choker style chain had teardrop cluster dangling delicately off the change with about an inch in between. It was so gorgeous.

            "Oh my god!" she repeated softly, not being able to resist the urge to take it out of the box and put it on. It looked perfect on her, even with her black suit. "Who would ever spend this much money on me of all people?"

            "Well, I think a lot of people would but in this case, it was me," said a voice from behind her.

            Scully whirled around to see Mulder leaning against the doorframe with a single red rose in his hand.

            "Mulder?" she asked in disbelief. "You did all this?"

            He nodded and walked toward her, offering her the rose. "Dana Katherine Scully I love you and I would be honored if you would accompany me to dinner tonight."

            Scully gazed at him, shell-shocked for a moment. "I'd love to. And I love you, Mulder."

            Mulder smiled. "That's good to hear." He stepped forward and tilted her chin up with two fingers to their faces were just inches apart. "You know, I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

            "So have I, Mulder, so have I," she murmured as she gave herself away to the feeling of Mulder's lips on her own and the love in her own heart.

XxXxXxXxX

Short and sweet… I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
